


One Dark Night

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:09:42
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: [*Edited 11/14/10]Short prequel of sorts to my story Closets and their skeletons. Ever wondered why Josh wasn't there in the begining, or throughout Jensen's life for that matter?? Well if you have then it's all explained in here. It all began on one dark night....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Okay so basically this is just how and why Josh dissapeared from the story. I was twirling this idea around in my head of writing this, and then was hit with random inspiration and.... well.... here it is :]..... I apologize in advance D:

Jensen is 3  
Josh is 8

**11/14/10- Okay! something very scary happened! apparently something messed up with the upload and all the quotations, apostrophes, and periods turned into question marks. Yeah it freaked me out when i checked on my fic a few min ago. Anyways i fixed it but if you see any stray question marks that dont belong where they are please tell me so i can fix it.**  


* * *

_________________

 

Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. Their booming voices echoed throughout the house; his Mommy's shrill tone, and Daddy's loud and angry one scared Jensen. The neighbors banging on the walls came not long after, repeating over and over, a pounding _THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP._

 

Jensen huddled closer to his brother Josh and together they shut their eyes tight and drew the blanket tighter around them. A plate crashing in the kitchen made them jump. When Jensen's eyes flew open it was to see his brother's similar green eyes looking calmly back at him. Josh always tried to stay calm whenever mommy and daddy fought like this, but Jensen knew his brother, and he could see the underlying terror behind those seemingly calm eyes. All Josh did though was hug Jensen closer to himself and shush him. It wasn't until he felt his big brother's fingers wiping something wet off his cheeks, did he realize that he had been crying.

 

"It's okay Jen, Mommy and Daddy are just throwing a fit, kind of like you do sometimes when I won't let you eat the last cupcake." Jensen looked up with wide, tear filled eyes. They looked so trusting and so innocent, so terrified, that it made Josh's heart clench painfully. His parents fought like this often enough for Josh to know his Dad would storm off, slamming the door in his wake as his Mom threw another plate at the door behind him. He knew Jensen somehow blamed himself; he told Josh that their parents were fighting because Jensen had been bad that day. He said it every time his parents had a go at it. No matter how many times Josh tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, his little brother never seemed to listen.

 

"Josh, 'm scarwed.. What ff Mama comes in here wifth _The Bad Thing_ again?" _The Bad Thing_... it deserved capital letters. It was the thing that both brothers blocked out of their minds at all times; the whip that their mom had under her bed. Normally she just used the handle of it, never leaving welts on their skin, but dark and angry bruises. Whenever they heard the whoosh of it as she brought it out, both cowered in fear.

 

"Don't worry Jen. I'm your big brother, and I'll protect you no matter what. I'll always be here, I promise." Jensen smiled softly and laid his head down on his brother's soft shoulder. He trusted Josh, his brother wouldn't promise him anything unless he meant it. Finally comforted, Jensen yawned and snuggled just a bit closer as he fell asleep.

 

~

 

Three hours had passed and both boys were soundly asleep in their small rusted bed when their bedroom door was thrown open with a loud bang, and yellowish light spilled into the room, casting its glow on the startled pair.

 

"Dad, what's going on?" Josh asked, frightened when he saw the look of pure rage on his father's face.

 

"Be quiet Josh. Get up and pack yourself a bag." His father pulled open their small closet and started sorting through it, throwing their shoes and several shirts, before he grabbed a small duffel bag and threw it in Josh's direction. Obediently, Josh jumped out of bed and started packing all the clothes he had -which was not much- into the small bag. 

 

"Josh? What's going on?" His little brother's voice wavered in fear and the tears Josh knew he was going to shed.

 

"We're going away for a bit Jen, how about you get up and grab some of your toys while I get your clothes huh?" Jensen nodded warily and slipped himself out of bed, heading over to the small box that held all his toys. Josh grabbed a handful of Jensen's clothes and was about to place them in the rest of the bag, when his father's hand grabbed his wrist.

 

"No, Jensen's not coming." Across the room Jensen paused, and Josh's eyes widened unbelievingly. 

 

"What? No! Of course Jensen's coming Dad." Josh tried to pull his wrist out of his father's strong grip, but to no avail.

 

"No Josh. Jensen's going to stay here. It's only you and me kiddo." Josh couldn't believe the slight smile his Dad tried to give him. There was absolutely no way he was going to separate from his brother.

 

"Then I'm not going. I'm not leaving Jensen behind; you're just going to have to leave without us." The smile on his Dad's face faltered, rage creeping back in as the grip on his wrist turned painful. His father grabbed the unzipped bag and yanked his son toward the door. Jensen felt panic rising up in his small chest. Josh was being taken away.... No. He couldn't let that happen. 

 

Jensen ran towards his struggling brother and grabbed his other arm, trying to pull him back into the room. Together they only managed to throw their father off slightly, but he regained balance and yanked harder, dragging both his youngest and oldest out into the living room.

 

"No, Daddy, NO!!!! You can't take Josh!! You can't have him!!!!" Jensen's high pitched voice called out, trying with all his strength to pull his brother away. Josh felt like he was the rope in tug-of-war, but nevertheless he pulled away, his sore arms protesting.

 

"Oh shut up!!" Alan Ackles slapped his youngest hard enough to send him reeling into the wall, causing a red mark to start blooming on his cheek and a fresh set of tears to come pouring onto his small chubby face. The last the brother?s ever saw of each other was with the look of pure terror and desperation covering both of their young faces.

 

"Jen!!" Josh tried at one last futile attempt to yank himself away, before the door was slammed shut, cutting out their view of each other. As Josh was settled into the backseat, belt tied tight and door locked, Jensen sat on the floor of his living room, wailing in pain. 

 

~

 

It took some time for little Jensen to quiet himself down. An hour in fact, before he cried himself out of tears, and he crumpled, exhausted, onto his side. Jensen's mother sat on the couch staring at her youngest cry for that entire hour. She didn't move, didn't even bat an eyelash as her baby cried and cried, asking for his brother and his Mommy, and getting neither.

 

When Jensen was done, his mother got up and knelt down beside her child, her hand reaching out to run through her son's hair. She pet him until his sniffling stopped, and then she picked him up and held him close to her breast.

 

"It looks like it's just you and me huh Jensen? You're going to take care of me now aren't you?" Ever the obedient child, Jensen nodded his little head, and snuggled closer to his mother's warmth, breathing in the scent of alcohol and mint. Little did he know that that was the beginning of a perilous journey, whose ending was as distorted as that of a broken mirror.

_


End file.
